


You.

by ryugazakii



Category: Free!
Genre: Eventual Fucc Succ, Eventual Smut, Eventual Suffer Ending (probably), Fluff and Smut, Future, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Unresolved Emotional Tension, also idk what the smut is gonna be like yet, nitori is a good friend, rei and nagisa thought they didnt want this but they really do, reigisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryugazakii/pseuds/ryugazakii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fate is illogical.”, Rei retorted.</p><p>Nagisa sighed. </p><p>“I know. But a boy can dream, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty so this is the first fic I've written since I was twelve so please don't expect much. 
> 
> I'm literally so starved for reigisa content that I had to actually put effort in and write something so yeah this is the product of my Reigisa Thirst™. 
> 
> The title is based off the song You but The 1975 so go listen to that it's p good.

"Nagisa! I told you not to leave the sink on when you're not using it!" Nitori yelled from across the small apartment. 

 

"Sorry Ai-chan!" Nagisa yelled as he poked his head into the hallway, "You know I start my job today!" 

 

The blond scrambled through his small room, digging through piles and clothes on the floor. He lifted up different shirts, examining them, then tossing them behind him. 

 

After what felt like hours of searching, he decided to wear a plain white dress shirt with a small brown vest and black cargo shorts. Casual yet classy. He decided whether or not to wear his glasses to make him look studious, then decided not to. 

 

He examined his outfit in the mirror, fixed his hair a bit, then checked his watch to see how much time he had. 

 

"Ah!", he exclaimed, "I only have 20 minutes to get there!" 

 

He quickly trudged through the pile of clothes and skidded through the hallway. 

 

"Bye Ai-Chan~", he yelled as he ran out the door, "Wish me luck!" then skidded down the complex's stairs onto the street. 

 

He ran through the busy city streets, squirming through the flood of people without shoving everyone over. His small stature gave him an advantage doing this, as he arrived at the building of his new work with only 4 minutes to spare.

 

He stood in front of the building with a determined face. 

“Lets do this”, he said smiling, stepping through the glass doors into the building.  

 

~

 

“Hello! I’m Nagisa Hazuki I’m the new intern!” The woman at the desk looked up at him, squinted, then smiled.

 

“Right on time!”, she beamed, “Ryugazaki-san will be out in a moment to give you a tour of the office! For now just sit down and relax. Would you like any refreshments?”

 

The blond stood there shocked for a moment. Ryugazaki. No. It couldn’t be. He hadn’t seen Rei since they were freshman in college. This couldn’t be. He couldn’t be working some shitty 9-5 job. It must be some other Ryugazaki. He can’t-

 

“Hello? Hazuki-san? Are you alright?” the woman asked with a confused look on her face.

 

Nagisa jerked up out of thought. “Uhh yeah I am! Just nervous for the first day haha! No need to worry!”, he sad while frantically waving his hands, trying to cover up the strange situation. “I’m just going to uhh sit down now…” He nervously smiled. “Uhh yeah I think you should to…”, the woman said with a very confused and scared look on her face.

 

Nagisa walked over to the waiting area and sat down on the gray couches. He hasn’t even been here for more than five minutes and he’s already fucked up. He sighs and leans his head back on the wall. 

__

__It can’t be him.,__ he thought,  _ _it better not be.__   _ _I haven’t spoken to him in years. I can’t see him now.__

__

Thoughts of the time they last saw each other flooded the blond’s mind. All the crying. The yelling that never intended to be yelling. Long distance college relationships always end like this. The last time they saw each other, they didn’t even know each other anymore. Yet, both of them couldn’t find anyone like the other. Nagisa closed his eyes and breathed.

 

 _ _It won’t be him. Don’t worry. Everything will be fine,__ he assured himself.

 

“Hello. I am here to give a tour to..”, the tall man squinted at the paper he was reading off of, “Nagisa Ha…zu…ki..-san.” The blue-haired man slowly looked up from the paper in shock to meet with a pair of magenta eyes staring right back at him.

 

“Rei…-chan”

 

Rei cleared his throat, “H-hello H-Hazuki-san. Right this way.” 

 

He started walking deeper into the office, leaving Nagsia sitting in shock on the couch. The blond jumped up and ran towards the other man. 

 

“Rei-chan you don’t have to call me Hazuki-san. I know we haven’t seen each other in a while but-” 

 

The blond was cut off by the other man. 

 

“I am aware but this is a work environment so, please, reciprocate the respect by calling me Ryugazaki-san. Anyways, this is the accounting sec-”

 

“Rei-ch- er Ryugazaki-san, I think we should talk about this situation,” Nagisa desperately said. 

 

Rei stopped walking and turned around to look at Nagisa, “Listen. Now is not the time, nor place. So, please, let’s just get through this tour. We can talk later.” He turned around and kept walking.

 

~

 

After the tour, they both went to their respective work areas. Nagisa continuously checked the clock, waiting for it to be 5 already, waiting to be able to talk to Rei.

 

As the workday finally came to an end, Nagisa quickly collected his things and went looking for Rei. After walking around the larger-than-he-thought office, he finally spotted the man’s blue hair and started walking towards him.

 

“Rei, we need to ta-” 

 

“Outside. Five minutes. Now let me gather my things.”

 

Nagisa stood in shock as Rei continued organizing his workplace. Nagisa took the message and made his way down-and-out of the building, standing outside of the building in the city’s cold air. 

 

 _ _Should’ve brought a jacket,__ he though while shivering and leaning against the tall building’s wall. He absentmindedly moved side-to-side, bored from waiting so long.

 

After what seemed like forever, the blue-haired boy walked out and stood next to Nagisa, mirroring him by leaning on the wall.

 

“That was more than five minutes…”, the blond said, looking down at his fidgety feet.

 

“I know. I’m sorry. Someone started talking to me and I couldn’t leave the conversation.” That was a lie. He was really just planning out what he was going to say to the smaller boy. Everything about the blond had to be put into deep thought. After many years of knowing him, Rei knew that the boy defied theory. He was truly the hardest equation that Rei had ever had to solve. 

 

The pair both stood in silence. Too distracted by their thoughts. No one knew what to say next. What move to make.

 

“So..”, the blond finally broke the unbearable silence, “how have you been?”

 

“We’re not going to talk about this here. Come, follow me.” The taller man started walking down the street, the blond frantically running towards him. They walked side by side. Perfect harmony. 

 

“Where are we going?” the blond said while skipping next to the taller man.

 

“There’s a good dinner spot just a couple blocks down. We can eat and converse there.”, Rei replied. He looked down and Nagisa to see the boy shivering with crossed arms.

 

“Nagisa-kun you’re going to catch a cold without a jacket in this weather. Here take my coat.”

 

Nagisa was going to protest his offering, but it was too late, Rei’s stylish black trench coat was already draped on Nagisa’s shoulders. 

He looked up at Rei, who was looking to the horizon, then looked back down at his feet and smiled.

 

“Thanks”, he muttered happily. He had to admit, the jacket did make him warm. However, he didn’t know what kept him warmer, the warmth of the coat, or the warmth from the unknowing blush on his face.

 

Midway into the walk, Rei glanced down at Nagisa. The orange-yellow light of the sunset danced across the blonds small face, perfectly contrasting with his magenta eyes. Rei couldn’t help but just stare. He hadn’t seen Nagisa’s effortless beauty in years. Seeing Nagisa in this light brought back all the reasons why he loved him. Nagisa looked over, meeting Rei’s stare. They both looked at each other for a moment, then quickly turned the other way, both blushing and smiling. 

 

“We’re here.”

 

They both stood in front of a quaint hole-in-the-wall type restaurant. Rei opened the door and swiftly motioned for Nagisa to walk in. The blond glided in, the tall man following his lead. Nagisa stood back as Rei walked up to the hostess.

 

“Table for two, please”, he said politely.

 

“Right this way, sir.”, the hostess replied, smiling while leading them into the small dim restaurant. 

 

They both sat across from each other at a table right next to the window, perfectly showcasing the night-life of the city.

 

“Now we can finally talk.”, Rei said while looking into Nagisa’s eyes, “I would be lying if I said I haven’t been longing for the day we finally meet again.”

 

Nagisa smiled and replied with, “So how have you been!”

 

They conversed back and forth, sharing endless stories, only stopping when the waitress asked for their orders. Times like these made them forget about their past and bring them back to their high school days. Spending all of their time together, talking about things that would no longer matter in ten years. Nagisa wondered if Rei was as uptight as he was when he last saw him. Rei wondered if Nagisa was still as energetic as he was when he last saw him.

 

The conversation started to slow, both of them wanting to talk for hours, but both not knowing what to say. They had already asked every question, except one.

 

“So…”, Nagisa said innocently, “ are you seeing anyone?”

 

Rei looked at him, wide eyed.

 

“Oh, uhh, I-” Rei stammered.

 

“Oh umm you don’t have to answer that if you don’t want! I wasn’t implying anything I was just wondering!” Nagisa quickly said.

 

“Uhh no it’s fine,” Rei said while pushing up his signature red glasses, “I was just caught of guard, that’s all.”

 

They both sat in silence until Rei said, “However to answer your question, yes, I am currently seeing someone.” 

 

“Oh”, Nagisa said without realizing. “I-I mean that’s great! So what’s his name! How long have you been together!”

 

Nagisa’s sudden enthusiasm caught Rei off guard. 

 

“His name is Rin and we’ve been together for around two years.”, he replied, nervously pushing up his glasses again.

 

 _ _Two years,__ Nagisa thought,  _ _That’s right after we broke up. He couldn’t have broken up with me because of him.__

__

“Nagisa-kun, are you okay?”, Rei asked with a confused look on his face.

 

Entranced in though again, Nagisa perked up and quickly covered his tracks by saying, “Wait. Rin as in Rin-chan! Like our old friend!” 

 

“N-No!”, Rei yelled. Nagisa couldn’t help but laugh at the blue-haired’s flustered state.

 

“Although Rin-san is somewhat attractive, will have and will always have a strictly professional relationship.”

 

Nagisa continued laughing at the thought of Rei and Rin together.

 

“Hey quit laughing!”, Rei said defensively, “what about you? Are you seeing anyone?”

 

Nagisa’s laugh dimmed down to a halt as he heard that. He cleared his through then said, “I-I’ve had some small flings here and there but nothing like what you have.”

 

“I see.” Rei replied.

 

Silence engulfed them. The awkward situation getting worse as time ticked on. Luckily, after about 20 seconds of silence, the waitress arrived to the table and dropped off the check.

 

Rei instinctively grabbed the check and threw down his credit card.

 

“No you can’t just pay for my meal!”, Nagisa exclaimed while reaching for the check.

 

Rei quickly grabbed the check before Nagisa could and said, “Don’t worry. It’s on me tonight.”

 

After paying, they both got up and walked out of the restaurant into the city streets. 

 

Nagisa pulled out his instictivley pulled out his phone to be welcomed by 8 missed called from Nitori. The blond just laughed then quickly texted the worried roommate,  _ _“sorry I forgot 2 call u!!! I wont be home till later!!! ill explain later~~ :))”__  

 

He shoved his phone back into his pocket then turned back to Rei, who coincidentally was already staring at him.

 

“What now?”, Nagisa asked.

 

“Well we could always walk down to the pier and explore what the city has to offer around there”, Rei replied

 

Nagisa devilishly grinned at Rei.

 

“What?”, Rei asked.

 

“Rei-chan’s getting more adventurous I see~”, Nagisa joked.

 

“Well I-I just thought-”, Rei tried to explain himself.

 

“Don’t worry Rei-chan I’m just teasing”, Nagisa lightly elbowed Rei’s side, “I’ll race you to the pier!” The blond began to run towards the water not to far in the distance.

 

“N-Nagisa-kun! It’s not safe to run in the dark! Especially near a busy street!” Rei yelled as he bolted after the small blond.

 

~

 

“I beat you!” Nagisa said through heavy pants. 

 

Rei stammered up next to Nagisa, breathing heavily.

 

“I didn’t think you would actually run the entire way”, Rei replied, panting even harder than the smaller boy.

 

“C’mon what happened to track star Rei-chan! The boy I fell in love with!”, Nagisa exclaimed.

 

“You and I both know that those days are long gone.” Rei said while sitting down on the cold sand, not even noticing that Nagisa mentioned the word ‘love’.

 

Nagisa sat next to him, looking out at the dark water.

 

The two didn’t say anything. They two didn’t need to say anything. Being in each others presence spoke unspoken words. Words both of them were too afraid to say. 

Nagisa laid down on the sand, closing his eyes.

 

“I’ve missed you, you know.”, he said quietly.

 

“Huh?”, Rei said while looking down at the other boy. 

 

The blond opened his eyes at looked up at him.

 

“I’ve missed you. I missed the way you talk, the way you act, the way you look.”, Nagisa looked up at the starry night sky, “This night has seemed like a dream. I just keep waiting to wake up. It doesn’t feel real. The fact that we’re together again. It’s almost like it’s fate.”

 

“Fate is illogical.”, Rei retorted.

 

Nagisa sighed. 

 

“I know. But a boy can dream, right?” He looked back at Rei who was staring right at him.

 

Rei looked out into the ocean, “I’ve missed you as well.”

 

Nagisa rose up and leaned back on his hands, his gaze never leaving Rei. 

 

“Nothing has ever been the same since you left. You saved me. I used to be so secluded. I had no friends. I only cared about school and track. I found happiness in nothing. Then-”, Rei stopped for a moment, “-then you came along. You singlehandedly changed my life. The swim club and all the people associated with it did have a large significance on my life, don’t get me wrong. But you. You.”

 

Rei didn’t finish his sentence. He didn’t need to. Nagisa knew exactly what he was trying to say. 

 

“The reason why I haven’t been dating much is because no one could ever compare to you”, Nagisa gushed, “No one ever acted like you. Talked like you. Felt like you. It was all foreign. I thought, maybe I should just focus on school, finally become an astronaut and pursue my dreams. That’s when I realized, it wasn’t my dream”, he stopped and looked at Rei, “It was our dream.”

 

Rei’s eyes started watering. He knew exactly what he meant. He was studying to become a scientist in order to help Nagisa with his dreams of becoming an astronaut. However that led them to two different colleges. Causing both of them to grow more and more distant as the days passed. Leading to their inevitable fallout.

 

Rei wiped the tears from his eyes and sat up.

 

“You’re really beautiful. You know that?”, Rei said while gazing deep into the blonds deep magenta eyes.

 

“Rei-chan…”, Nagisa didn’t know what to say.

“You are the only person I have found genuinely beautiful. No one has ever surpassed your inexplicable beauty.” 

 

Nagisa just stared at the boy, starstruck. What he felt, he couldn’t explain. He hadn’t felt this way in years. Both of them just stared at each other, smiling. Unbeknownst to the others feelings. They didn’t know it, but what they felt was love. 

 

“Anyhow,” Rei pushed his glasses up, “Rin is out of town right now and I-I was wondering if you wanted to go back to my place. It’s getting late and I-I don’t want to just abandon you to find your way home. My apartment isn’t very far from here. You-you can stay the night if-if you’re comfortable with that.”

 

Nagisa stared at him for a moment, the tension between them grown stronger. Nagisa had been waiting for this moment the entire night. He smiled sweetly and replied with,

 

“Sure.”

 

    

**Author's Note:**

> alRIGHT SO I did not intend it to be this long jFC I am so sorry if you made it this far I am so proud of you thank you...
> 
> the fucc succ will be in the next chapter (yes this fic is getting even longER) so until I write the fucc succ you can follow me on my tumblr which is soulpuhnk 
> 
> also please pLEASE leave a comment/kudos and even subscribe to this fic if you like it! 
> 
> Just please comment any criticism bc i haven't written in such a long time so please let me know how I can improve!
> 
> Also if there's typos please tell me bc its 1 AM and i'm dying
> 
> (And I named the OC Rin bc I am lowkey ReiRin trash and I just had to alright leave me alone)


End file.
